Birthdays
by DaHateR
Summary: All human. For pyrolyn-776. :D


Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face when I got to school. It was creepy. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

I groaned. Is that what today is?

"Why are you groaning now?" Rose asked, stepping up to be side-by-side with Alice.

"It's my birthday," I told her, pulling open the school door and bolting in and down the hall, hoping if I go fast enough I'll lose them and their birthday talk.

I failed.

"What's so bad about that?" Rosalie asked, scurrying to my side.

"Bella's just Ms. The-Glass-Is-Half-Empty and is sucking the fun out of it. When we both know that she is just as excited as we are but refuses to show it."

So, it's my birthday. What's so special about that? Whenever I have a birthday something bad happens.

First Birthday: I spent it in a hospital because…. Well, they never really told me why.

Second Birthday: We got my hair cut and instead of getting my hair cut, we got my ear cut. It was the girl's first day, I was her first client. She was nervous and chopped a piece of my ear off.

Third Birthday: Uncle James left me unattended on a rocking chair. I decided to stand up. It flipped backwards and I hit my upper lip on Aunt Victoria's fireplace. I have the scar to prove it.

Fourth Birthday: Charlie had to get the car fixed. We were stuck at the place for hours and the boss locked us in, causing me to miss my party.

Fifth Birthday: Renee got fed up with Charlie and divorced him. She got custody of me. She told me 'maybe since we left him, we're leaving our bad luck behind.'

Sixth Birthday: The bad luck continues. Renee met a 'great guy' named Phil and married him. I was blessed with three step sisters, Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya.

Seventh Birthday: Charlie came over and took me to the zoo, just the two of us. We rode an elephant. I lost my balance and fell off, into a pile of its ever-so-lovely droppings. It took me weeks to get the taste out of my mouth.

Eighth Birthday: I had just gotten my braces put on. Tanya gave me a piece of gum, I was stupid and ate it. It got stuck in my braces. Not fun.

Ninth Birthday: Jessica got her period. Enough said.

Tenth Birthday: Renee lost custody of me so I went to go live with Charlie. (Yay!) Not so bad, eh? I didn't think so, either, until I found out the witches would be coming with me.

Eleventh Birthday: No one even noticed it was my birthday. It was all about Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. I didn't get one happy birthday from anyone until I got to school. That was the day we got two new students, Rosalie and Alice. I guess that birthday wasn't so bad. I met Alice and Rosalie and they've been reminding me of my birthday ever since.

Twelfth Birthday: Charlie wanted to do something special for me. He made dinner. His first attempt he almost burnt the house down. The second attempt was okay until I took about four bites. My lips started to swell and my hands started to shake. Charlie put nuts in it and he didn't know I was allergic. I was rushed to the hospital.

Thirteenth Birthday: Charlie combined every single embarrassing talk you could ever have with one of your parents into one. _Very _scary. Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren were so lucky they had a mom to have those talks with.

Fourteenth Birthday: We went out for dinner. The waitress came around with her little server tray and _WHAM! _Smacked me in the head. I had a bump on my head for months.

Fifteenth Birthday: I convinced Charlie to let me drive his car. He made me promise not to bring that car back with a single scratch. Boy, did I live up to that promise. I didn't necessarily bring it back with a scratch. I sort of…. Crashed it. Charlie has never let me drive his car since.

Sixteenth Birthday: Renee called. She told me she had cancer.

Seventeenth Birthday: Tanya said I was ugly, probably a mistake, and that Renee probably made up the cancer thing so I wouldn't feel bad that she committed suicide and it was my fault.

I can only imagine what will happen this year…

"Who knows, Bella, maybe Charlie will get you a car." Alice smiled at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, right! Puh-lease! The day Charlie gets me a car will be the day when everyone settles at peace with each other for a day."

Rose tilts her head. "Christmas?"

I groaned, turned my head to say something sarcastic to her, but instead felt myself knocking into someone and crashing to the ground. A body was pinned underneath me. "Oh my god, I'm so…" I opened my eyes and saw a boy with perfectly pale skin and bronze hair underneath me. My breath was stolen. "Sorry…"

The boy smiled at me and opened his eyes, too. "It's alright. No harm done. Now, can you please get off me?" He asked in a polite voice.

I blush and quickly got off him. "Sorry about that. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

He got up. "Well, I think my heart might be beating fast."

I gasped. Oh shit. "Ohmygod! A-Are you ok? Oh, how stupid! Of course you're not ok! Do you think it might be better if you get some fresh air? Do you want me to take you in? There's a hospital right down the street and…"

The boy chuckled. "My heart's beating faster because I've just seen the most beautiful girl ever. She made my heart skip a beat and then quicken." He whispered to me. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed hard. "I'm Edward."

Alice squealed from behind. I could feel Rosalie glaring at her. "Aaannddd, we're going to be late! Come on, Bella!" Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

Eighteenth Birthday: I met a boy. He stole my heart. He calls me Love.

**A/N: **SOOO, I wrote this fic for Ms. Pyro. If you don't know who she is then you need to! pyrolyn-776 :) Go check her out. Happy –early- birthday!


End file.
